Cellular base stations are sometimes used to connect a user device with a cellular network to allow the user device to send and/or receive data to perform some task (e.g., browse the web, send and/or receive e-mail, etc.). Cellular base stations may provide the user device with timeslot information to identify when the user device may communicate with a particular channel of the cellular base station. The user device sometimes may not receive the timeslot information when the user device is outside of a querying range of the cellular base station.